


What happens on the Cruise.....

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, NKOTB Cruise, Public Blow Jobs, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Joe’s brain might not be at its peak, but in the seconds that followed, he knew exactly what would happen if this got out, he knew exactly the repercussions for what he had done, and for what he was suddenly set on doing and he knew that this would undoubtedly come back and bite him in the ass. They could confiscate every single phone on this ship, could destroy every camera in existence, and it wouldn’t do any good.So he might as well take advantage of the situation.





	What happens on the Cruise.....

The NKOTB Cruise was nothing but a 4 day party. Thousands of fans screaming and drinking and dancing with the New kids up on Lido Deck, controlling them all like professional puppet masters.

The alcohol was flowing and it was all fun and games until Jordan decided to do a little striptease. And Joey, being Joey, decided that it would be a good idea to upstage him and not just remove the top but the bottom as well, walking around in his underwear for the world to see, proud as a damn peacock, thank you very much. All to the delight of their adoring fans.

So Joe decided to crank it up a notch and had the crowd chanting ‘Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon’ to get the other Knight brother in on the game. True, he might have certain selfish reasons for wanting to see Jon naked, but mostly, it was for the fans. And Joe hated to disappoint the fans. Also, he was too drunk to listen to reason at the moment. Reason wasn't as much fun as this.

So when Jon shook his head no, saying that no one wanted to see that, Joe simply walked up to him and grabbed a hold of the other man’s pants.

“You don’t want to do that, Joe!”

It was barely audible over the shrieking of the fans, but Joe heard him loud and clear.

And didn’t care one bit!

“Sure I do!” He said and pulled the pants down and realized, about two thirds of a second too late, that Jon was going commando.

The music got surprisingly loud for two heartbeats as thousands of adoring fans froze, and then, the screaming started all over again.

Joe’s brain might not be at its peak, but in the seconds that followed, he knew exactly what would happen if this got out, he knew exactly the repercussions for what he had done, and for what he was suddenly set on doing and he knew that this would undoubtedly come back and bite him in the ass. They could confiscate every single phone on this ship, could destroy every camera in existence, and it wouldn’t do any good.

So he might as well take advantage of the situation.

And since there was only one reasonable thing to do at that moment, he went down on his knees in front of Jon and put his penis in his mouth.

Everything around him got quiet. There was no music, no screaming, he couldn’t even hear the the guys anymore. He was positive that there was still music and that people were still screaming… Hell, they were probably roaring by now… he just couldn’t hear it.

What he could hear was the strangled gasp from Jon as Joe started moving his head, holding on to Jon’s cock with one hand as he took as much as he could in his mouth, trying out this fascinating new thing with the excitement of a kid on Christmas. He had spent so long thinking about this, wondering what it would be like, what it would taste like and he was not gonna miss a golden opportunity when it presented itself like this.

It wasn’t all that bad, actually, it rather felt like sucking on a nice, big warm lollipop. Joe had received enough blow jobs in his time to know what felt good, what he shouldn’t do, and he wanted to try out everything. He needed to find out exactly what Jon liked, too, in case he got the urge to try this again and Jon was willing.

It was kinda weird to feel the way his warm lollipop grew in his mouth, the way it seemed to throb on his tongue, but it wasn’t weird in a way that was uncomfortable. If anything, it made him more curious to see what he could make it do, and he started sucking harder, slobbering spit all over his hand and didn’t even notice, feeling his own cock swell in his pants.

Damn, he was actually getting off on this. Interesting. His cock sure seemed intrigued by the situation and wanted attention. He might have to go deal with that as soon as possible.

“… Joe… please…”

Yeah, he wasn’t gonna have the time to go deal with that; Jon saying his name like made Joe’s cock weep pre-cum like a fucking faucet. He guessed that Jon was calling his attention because he was getting close, so Joe pulled back a bit and looked up and his friend.

“Just don’t cum on my face!” He said, before finishing the guy off with his hand. Sounds were starting to come back to him, there was music and screaming… man, they were loud… and he kept hearing chants of both ‘Jon, Jon, Jon’ and ‘Joe, Joe, Joe’, like they were fucking cheering him on and it made him want to laugh, and he moved his hand faster, pulled a bit harder, never taking his eyes of Jon’s face.

He was so gonna demand that Jon returned the favor. The sooner the better!

He felt Jon’s cock pulse and throb in his hand mere seconds before Jon announced that he was coming, and he sat back a bit to be able to watch properly. His own cock was so hard it was starting to hurt, almost begging for attention, but Joe ignored it for now, completely enraptured by the look on Jon’s face. It was absolutely stunning.

There were more screaming, and whistling, and cat calls and Joe’s hand was covered in another man’s spunk, and for a wild second, he thought about tasting it, and then, he got up, a bit unsteady, and smiled big for the crowd.

He might never hear the end of this, but at the moment, he felt too damn drunk, and too damn pleased with himself, and way too damn horny, to care about that. It might come back to give him a royal kick in the nuts when the cruise was over, but for the moment, he wasn't gonna think about that.

And then, Jon's voice was in his ear:

"My turn?"

The other man smoothly went down on his knees and the screaming became even louder.

Joe suddenly wanted a banana.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened! My brain just decided to do this.
> 
> But I am glad it did. It's fun to write about the boys on the cruise, the boys on the cruise, the boys on the cruise...
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are welcome.


End file.
